


Too close a call

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Army, Bombs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Season/Series 01, Whump, snakebite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: While Mac is disarming a bomb, he has an unexpected encounter.





	Too close a call

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘nausea’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

‘Mac, talk to me, how are you doing? You have been at it for three hours, man.’

‘Almost done, don´t worry, we will be back at base before dinner.’

Jack squints through his scope, making sure there are no hidden surprises anywhere.

‘There, all done, I can´t dismantle it, so I will just blow it. I´m coming your way.’

‘You couldn´t have made that decision three hours ago? Back up to my position, OK?’

He sees movement and immediately points his gun to where he saw it. At the same time he hears a yelp, adjusting his gun immediately so he gets Mac in his scope. The kid is up and slowly walking towards him as he asked, so Jack returns his attention to the possible threat.

* * *

Mac finishes with the IED, putting a detonator on the damn thing so he can detonate it remotely. He prepares to retreat towards Jack, the bomb suit is heavy and he has been working on the damn IED for three hours, so his muscles protest when he rights himself, putting pressure on his hands to push himself up. He yelps at the instant pain in his unprotected hand. It felt like an animal trap closing on his hand; He wants to check it, but he stands in a field with an IED and possible insurgents, so he decides to retreat to Jack and check it out later.

The bomb suit doesn´t make the retreat any easier, the pain is intensifying and he tries to look at his hand but these suits are made to protect you against a bomb, not to move eligible. He is starting to feel nauseous, the ground tilts and moves under him.

‘Mac, what is going on? Talk to me.’

He wants to answer Jack, he really does, but nothing leaves his mouth. He blinks when his vision starts to waver. The vertigo makes his nausea ramp up, but he is wearing his helmet, so he mustn´t throw up.

‘Mac, come in. What is happening?’

‘J’ck?’

The world starts to tilt and Mac drops to his knees, he pants and panic grips his heart. He can hear Jack’s voice, increasing with his worry and then suddenly, his suit is pulled backwards and he is dragged away. The helmet is unfastened and cool fingers are pressed against his neck.

‘Mac? What happened?’

When he doesn´t respond, he can hear Jack calling for a medevac. He needs to calm down. His brain tells him he is most likely bitten by a snake. He raises his hand to see if he can see the bite. He doesn´t but, Jack must have.

‘Mac? Were you bitten by a snake?’

Was he? If he was he knows he needs t stay calm to slow the circulation of the venom. But it hurts like a burn, but worse.

‘Deep breaths, hos. The medevac will be here any minute.’

Suddenly the sand is blown in all directions and someone is hunkering over him. No, not someone, Jack.

There is a lot of activity when medics start working on him.

‘Mac, open your eyes, stay with us.’

When did he closes his eyes? He needs help, he needs to go to a hospital. Jack. Jack can take him to a hospital.

‘J’ck, help.’

‘We are doing our best Mac, hang on.’

The pain increases and Mac wonders how if it is possible he is still conscious while he is in so much pain. When they lift him on the stretcher, it finally gets too much and the world just drops from underneath him.

* * *

Jack studies Mac, the kids looks horrible, pale, flushed cheeks from the fever but his hand…

He can´t stop staring at Mac´s hand. It is obscenely swollen and blistered. The docs worry about skin necrosis at his right ring finger. The finger has a duskier shade but they can only hope It heals without needing skin grafts or worse…

Jack rubs his face, he doesn´t want to think how close they came to loosing Mac. Getting him out of his bomb suit while he was unconscious had been quite the endeavor. He was able to pry the detonator from Mac´s hand and blew up the IED before they air lifted Mac to the base hospital.

Luckily the doc at base was trained adequately and anti-venom was available, since there appeared to be only one venomous snake in the area. Once pushed Mac´s blood pressure tanked, which they countered with intravenous fluids.

The doctor enters and greets Jack, he examines Mac´s hand carefully and meticulously.

‘What´s the verdict doc? Will he keep the finger?’

‘Yeah, I am fairly certain Mac´s skin necrosis is under control. I don´t give certainties but he didn´t shows deterioration, so I am mildly positive.’

‘That´s good news.’

‘It sure is.’

Jack remains patiently next to Mac´s bed, waiting for Mac to wait up, remembering how Mac´s eyes had rolled up and he went limp while he frantically tried to get Mac out of the bomb suit. This was a close call, too close.


End file.
